Konami Code
thumb|230px Le Konami Code (コナミコマンド, Konami Command) est un Cheat Code introduit par les développeurs dans de nombreux jeux de la firme Konami permettant d'accéder à des options secrètes. Il s'agit d'une manipulation qui consiste en une séquence de boutons à presser sur la manette et ce généralement durant l'apparition d'un écran spécifique (l'écran Konami, l'écran titre, un écran de chargement ou lors d'une mise en pause du jeu). Ceci est la version originale du code : ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A Les deux touches finales peuvent varier en fonction de la console ou du système utilisé et doivent alors être remplacées par les touches adéquates. Il est à noter que le code doit parfois être effectué particulièrement rapidement dans certains jeux, lorsque l'écran choisi fait une très brève apparition. Le Konami Code a été assez rapidement implémenté tel quel ou avec de sensibles variations dans des jeux d'autres éditeurs. Il bénéficie d'une forte popularité depuis sa création et a par la suite été introduit dans nombre de produits informatiques et sites web. Histoire Le Konami Code a été instauré pour la première fois en 1986 à l'occasion du portage du jeu d'arcade Gradius vers une console domestique, la Famicom/Nintendo NES. Kazuhisa Hashimoto qui travaillait sur la conversion du célèbre shoot'em up à scrolling horizontal et trouvant le jeu trop difficile, créa le code afin de faciliter la progression dans ce dernier. Lors de la mise en pause du jeu, effectuer le Konami Code permettait l'accès immédiat à un ensemble de "Power-up" qui en temps normal s'amassent au fil de la progression des niveaux du jeu. Une fois la réalisation du jeu achevée, le code fut laissé tel quel dans sa version finalisée et commerciale. Les joueurs mirent à jour son existence et partagèrent ensuite le code qui devint populaire lors de son implémentation et présence quelques temps plus tard dans le jeu Contra dans sa version Famicom/Nintendo NES sous forme du fameux "code 30 vies". Visant en premier lieu à amoindrir la difficulté dans certains jeux, le Konami Code fut utilisé par la suite afin d'accéder à divers bonus et pour toutes sortes de résultats différents et inattendus. Liste des jeux utilisant le Konami Code Série Castlevania: *Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun (Famicom) *Castlevania: The New Generation (Mega Drive) *Castlevania Chronicles (Playstation) *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (Game Boy Advance) *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (PS3, Xbox 360) Série Contra: *Contra/Probotector (Famicom/NES) *Super Contra/Probotector II (Famicom/NES) *Contra/Probotector (Game Boy) *Contra: Shattered Soldier (Playstation 2) *Neo Contra (Playstation 2) *Contra 4 (Nintendo DS) *Hard Corps: Uprising (Xbox 360, PS3) *Super Contra (Xbox Live Arcade) Série Gradius: *Gradius (NES/Famicom) *Gradius (PC Engine) *Gradius II (Famicom) *Gradius II (PC Engine) *Nemesis (Game Boy) *Gradius III (Super Famicom/SNES) *Gradius III & IV (Playstation 2) *Gradius Deluxe Pack (Sega Saturn) *Gradius Gaiden (Playstation) *Gradius Advance (Game Boy Advance) *Gradius Collection (PSP) *Gradius V (Playstation 2) *Gradius ReBirth (Wii) Série Metal Gear: *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (PS2, Xbox, PS3, Xbox 360, Vita, PC) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, PS Vita) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (PS3) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (PS3, Xbox 360, PC) Autres jeux Konami: *Batman Returns (Super Nintendo) *Beatmania (Game Boy Color) *Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (Game Boy Advance) *Crisis Force (Famicom) *Death Jr. (PSP) *Death Jr. II: Root of Evil (PSP) *Detana!! TwinBee (PC Engine) *Detana!! TwinBee Yahho! Deluxe Pack (Sega Saturn, Playstation) *DrumMania (Arcade) *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (Playstation 2) *Frogger (Xbox 360) *G.A.S.P!! Fighters' NEXTream (Nintendo 64) *Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake (Super Famicom) *Goemon: Shin Sedai Shuumei! (Playstation) *Gyruss (NES) *Hayate no Gotoku! Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de (Nintendo DS) *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (PSP) *International Superstar Soccer/Jikkyou World Soccer: Perfect Eleven (Super Nintendo) *International Superstar Soccer Deluxe/Jikkyou World Soccer 2: Fighting Eleven (Super Nintendo, Playstation) *International Superstar Soccer '98/Jikkyou World Soccer: World Cup France '98 (Nintendo 64) *International Track and Field 2000 (Playstation) *Konami Collector's Series: Arcade Classics (Game Boy Advance) *Life Force/Salamander (NES) *The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (Super Nintendo) *Parodius/Parodius Da! Shinwa kara Owarai he (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom) *Parodius/Parodius Da! (Game Boy, NES, PC Engine) *Pop'n TwinBee (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom) *Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom) *Rocket Knight (Xbox 360, PS3, Windows) *Tokimeki Memorial (PC Engine, Playstation, Super Famicom, Sega Saturn, Windows, etc.) Galerie Catégorie:Guides de jeu en:Konami Code